Kai Kai
& or & |similar='Instant Transmission Bunkai Teleport' }} '''Instantaneous Movement' is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within the universe. Overview Fortuneteller Baba and Kami only use this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Mr. Popo, assistant to the Guardian of Earth, can use a version of this technique while sitting on his Magic Carpet. Kibito uses this technique after being resurrected to find Supreme Kai and Gohan, and take them to the Sacred World of the Kais. He uses it again to take Gohan back to Earth after the latter had his full potential unlocked by Old Kai. Kibito Kai, who gathered this technique from Kibito when Kibito and Supreme Kai fused, uses this technique on many occasions: he used it to save Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan and Bee from being killed when Kid Buu blew up Earth, and later, in Dragon Ball GT, to save the whole population of Earth from the planet's explosion. In the 37th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand", when Kibito Kai goes back to Kami's Lookout a second time (after he came back to the Sacred World of the Kais to ask where the Sacred Water was), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead and he still has his fingers to his forehead when arriving on the lookout. This later happens in the 40th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Piccolo's Decision", as well: when Kibito Kai comes from New Planet Plant to Earth (after this occurrence, however, Kibito Kai does not use the Instant Transmission gesture when teleporting in the rest of the episode). Kid Buu learns this technique by watching Kibito Kai perform it. In the anime, his technique is referred to using the generic name Instant Transmission. In the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Mamba uses this technique to teleport from the top floor of her house to the basement where Goku Jr. and Puck were. Appearances in games Kibito Kai can use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; in Budokai Tenkaichi series, he also uses the gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead when teleporting. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Kibito Kai uses the technique in order to get himself, Pikkon, and Krillin to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gallery Kami Teleportation.JPG|Kami uses Instantaneous Movement in Dead Zone 220 01.png|Kami warps Goku back to Earth (Dragon Ball Full Color) 789741.jpg|Kami takes Goku back to Earth to face the Saiyans Kibitotransmission.png|Kibito teleporting from Eath to the Sacred World of the Kais KidBuuArrival.png|Kid Buu suddenly appears on the Sacred World of the Kais Battle for the Universe Begins - Kibito Kai IM.PNG|Kibito Kai teleporting himself, Old Kai, and Dende away OKLS - Kibito Kai IT.png|Kibito Kai using Instantaneous Movement Mamba Teleport.JPG|Mamba uses Instantaneous Movement Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques